


The Only One For Me Is You

by xLoveMx



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Deleted Scene, F/F, Faberry, Imagine Me And You AU, Rachel's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: “Come on,” He nodded, placing his hand on the small of Rachel’s back to guide her down the corridor. “Blaine’s already started the car.” //Part of No Matter How They Toss The Dice.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Only One For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> So I figured with Valentine's Day approaching fast, it would be a good time for me to post this! It's basically a deleted scene, if you will. Something that didn't make the cut, because "No Matter How They Toss The Dice" is largely written from Quinn's point of view. Part of me has always considered writing the whole thing from Rachel's point of view, but for now have this scene! :)

The moment the door fell shut, Rachel felt her entire body begin to tremble with grief. The bouquet of flowers in her hands almost like a testament to everything she had gained in the last few weeks and had then lost within seconds.

She was supposed to get married. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and yet she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as the moment of Quinn leaving replayed over and over again in her head.

She had made a decision, a decision that was supposed to be the right one, but then why did it feel like her world was slowly coming undone?

The knock on the door pulled her from her terrible state of mind, if only briefly, and for a short moment she stupidly thought Quinn would have come back, when in reality it was probably going to be Kurt, telling her that it was time.

Oh God, she would have to redo her make up. And possibly fix her hair and find a way to stop her hands from shaking.

“Rachel.” To her own surprise, and horror, it wasn’t Kurt’s voice that spoke her name, but Finn’s.

Rachel quickly attempted to wipe away the tears and save what was left of her composure, but for an actress as talented as herself she was failing spectacularly. “Finn. You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding,” She attempted, forcing herself to look at him. Usually Rachel had no trouble reading him, but the expression on his face was something she couldn’t make out.

“Rach. Listen,” A sigh fell from his lips as he stepped closer, carefully taking the bouquet from her hands and placing it on the nearest table.

Rachel’s mind was racing, trying to come up with a plausible reason for her emotional state. Finn, however, didn’t seem to be interested in any excuses this time.

“I might not be the smartest guy in the world, but I’m not stupid either.” He continued, reaching to take her hands in his. “I know you’ve been different these past weeks. You looked…happy. Excited to be here. And I know London wasn’t perfect for you, but I figured you’d learn to love it eventually. Like you learned to love me.”

Rachel bit her lip hard, forcing herself to look at him through her tears. She was trying her best to hold them in, but it only took a moment longer until she could feel the rolling down her cheeks.

“But I knew something had changed.” There was a certain sadness in his voice, and it broke Rachel’s heart all over again. She loved him, had from the moment she had seen him, but it wasn’t the same. He didn’t make her heart beat faster and her skin tingle, he couldn’t make her smile by just being around, and he didn’t make her feel at home like Quinn did, which was insane, because she had known the other woman for less than a month.

_I think you know immediately. As soon as your eyes meet. And everything that happens from then on just proves you were right in that first moment. When you suddenly realize you were incomplete and now you´re whole._

Quinn’s words echoed in Rachel’s head then, and for the first time they made sense. She had known that very day she had stumbled head first into Quinn, even if she hadn’t wanted to admit it, and everything that had happened from then on out had proven that what they had experienced on that day had, in fact, been love at first sight.

“I want you to be happy. More than anything else I wanted to be the cause of happiness in you. But if I'm not, then I can't stand in the way, you see? Because what you're feeling now, Rachel, that’s like an unstoppable force. Which means that I've got to move.” Rachel could feel his hands squeezing hers, before he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Now go. Before I change my mind.”

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn in a tight hug, before pulling back to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Thank you.” She then whispered, followed by an “I’m sorry.” Before she all but stumbled out of the room.

She almost ran into Kurt then, who was looking at her like he _knew,_ because of course he did. He was her best friend, and he had probably seen Quinn leaving.

_Quinn._

“Come on,” He nodded, placing his hand on the small of Rachel’s back to guide her down the corridor. “Blaine’s already started the car.”

-

Rachel’s hands were still shaking as they sat in the car, but this time it wasn’t out of grief, but from nervousness. She wasn’t even sure where exactly Quinn lived, the only chance they had was the flower shop.

Though something deep down was telling Rachel that Quinn wasn’t going to go back to work, not if the other woman was in a similar state than she was right now.

The car came to a sudden halt, and Rachel almost stumbled over her dress in an attempt to get out of it. Her face and hair were probably a mess, but she really didn’t care. She burst through the door of the flower shop, but instead of Quinn, she found another familiar face greeting her.

“Well that’s a surprise.”

The woman behind the counter, Santana if Rachel remembered correctly, looked every bit as out of place as Rachel herself did in her wedding dress.

“Is Quinn here?” She panted, looking around the shop, but it was empty.

“Aren’t you getting married?” Santana raised an eyebrow as she looked her over, and Rachel shook her head.

“I left him. He left me. It doesn’t matter.”

Santana had crossed her arms, not quite convinced yet. “And you love Quinn? Because if you hurt her again, I will find out where you live, and I will come into your house in the middle of the night and punch you in the face.”

Rachel almost laughed at that, though she somehow had no doubt that the other woman was deadly serious.

“Yes. I love her.” Rachel had never been surer about anything in her life, and it seemed to resonate with Santana, because the woman took off the apron she had been wearing, handing it to a woman who had just entered the shop, probably in search for a bouquet or some herbs.

“Ever sold flowers before?”

-

The platform was busy, people were bustling about, trying to figure out the right train to get on. Rachel was desperately trying to spot Quinn in the crowd, but there were just too many people.

“Quinn!” She kept calling over and over again, but while people turned around to see what was going on, there was still no Quinn in sight. So when Rachel spotted a bench, she climbed onto it, still in her wedding dress, looking around.

A memory flashed in front of her eyes then. Her arms wrapped around the Blonde, hands resting on her stomach, Quinn so close that she could almost still feel it.

**“YOU’RE A WANKER NUMBER NINE!”**

Rachel’s voice echoed across the platform, and for a moment it almost seemed like the entire place stood still. People were looking up at her, whispering and pointing, but all Rachel cared about was the woman with blonde hair on the far end of the platform.

**“Quinn! Quinn, I can do this!”** Rachel called, her heart beating faster inside her chest as she noticed the other woman moving towards her.

Hopping off the bench, surprisingly without falling flat on her face or ripping her dress, Rachel met Quinn halfway.

“I can do this.” She found herself repeating, hands running over Quinn’s arms in an attempt to just touch her and make herself believe that this was real. That she really wasn’t too late.

“But…you’re…didn’t you…” Quinn muttered, and Rachel couldn’t quite hide the smile that was spreading out across her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ever been this happy.

“I’m sorry it took me so long, I just…” Rachel began, but before she could finish that sentence Quinn had already kissed her. She pulled the other woman even closer, smile seeming to get even brighter when she heard a **“Go get a room!”** from somewhere across the platform.

“Is this really happening?” Quinn eventually asked as she pulled back ever so slightly, and suddenly Rachel couldn’t help but laugh.

“Me? Being a runaway bride, and calling some non-existent person a wanker at full volume, while still wearing my wedding dress?” She then chuckled. “Yeah. Can you imagine?”

_“Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together,”_


End file.
